Alltagshelden
Alltagshelden ist der zweite Film von Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung fand zwischen dem 14. und 16. September 2005 statt. Datei:Maho_Mushi_1.png|Timmys Lieblingssendung Datei:Paula_Poundcake_1.png|Timmy aus der Zukunft bei Paula Hefeteig und ihren Freunden. Datei:150px-ChannelChasersPt2-006.jpg|Timmy und seine Elfen sind bei den Walnuts. Datei:Politisch_unkorrekter_Haudrauf.jpg|Vicky hat eine politische Talkshow mit Wrestling verbunden! Datei:Mapepisode.png|Im nächsten Programm läuft Maho Mushi! Datei:Maho_Mushi_2.png|Willkommen bei Maho Mushi! Datei:Turnerfamily.jpg|Timmy ist wieder bei seinen Eltern. Datei:Tammy_Turner.jpeg|Timmys zukünftige Tochter Tammy hat seine Erinnerungsbox gefunden. Datei:200px-Tommy_Turner.png|Timmys zukünftiger Sohn Tommy! Datei:Roboter.png|Timmy lässt den Vickybot auf seine Kinder aufpassen! Handlung Teil 1 20 Jahre in der Zukunft fliehen A.J. aus der Zukunft und Chester aus der Zukunft vor einem unbekannten Verfolger, der anscheinend weiß, wie sie heißen. Dabei jagd er sie durch die ganze zerstörte Stadt! A.J. und Chester müssen einen Microchip in A.J.s Haus bringen. Chester bleibt zurück und versucht den unbekannten Verfolger aufzuhalten. Das schafft er allerdings nicht. Inzwischen ist A.J. zu Hause angekommen. Dort hat er einen Zeitreisegürtel und möchte damit Dimmsdale in seine ruhmreichen Tage zurückversetzen. Leider ist auch der Verfolger schon hier und hindert ihn daran. Er hat die letzten beiden für seine Majestät gefasst. Sie weiß allerdings, dass noch einer übrig ist und da sie jetzt den Zeitreisegürtel hat, weiß sie genau, wo sie ihn suchen muss. Sie will, dass sie keiner mehr aufhalten kann, Vicky aus der Zukunft! In der Gegenwart freut sich Vicky schon aufs Babysitten bei den Turners. Sie hat auch alles für eine "kindgerechte" Betreuung zusammengestellt. Mit all den gefährlichen Geräten, die sie für Timmy dabei hat, freut sie sich schon ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Nachdem sie weggeht berichtet Jeff, der Schwätzer darüber, dass das Fernsehen schlecht sein kann. Vor allem die Serie "Maho Mushi" verleitet Kinder zu gefährlichen Taten. Doch Timmy spielt eine besonders gefährliche Situation nach. Er fliegt mit einem gefährlichen Flugobjekt durch Dimmsdale. Dabei ist er unaufmerksam und droht in ein Flugzeug zu krachen. Um das zu verhindern, wünscht er sich, dass er in einer Bonsaiblase wäre. Er kracht zwar trotzdem ins Flugzeug es macht ihm allerdings nichts aus und wird in die Stadt geschleudert! Dabei verwüstet er das Büro seines Vaters, der es extra für die Auszeichnung "Ordentlichstes Büro" aufgeräumt hat. Somit bekommt Dinkleberg die Auszeichnung und eine Gehaltserhöhung. Danach zerstört er das Glashaus, das seine Mutter gerade verkaufen wollte. Wütend treffen sich Timmys Eltern auf der Straße und erzählen sich, was Timmy angestellt hat. Dann fällt Timmy auf sie und die Blase platzt. In einer Seitengasse trifft jetzt der unbekannte Verfolger aus der Zukunft ein. Er beobachtet Timmy als dieser gerade von seinen Eltern weggezogen wird. Muss sich aber dann verstecken, da die Politik in dieser Seitengasse Pause machen will. Zu Hause schimpfen Timmys Eltern mit Timmy, während dieser Maho Mushi schaut. Sie finden, dass diese Serie ein Blödsinn sei und schalten zum Biographie-Kanal um. Timmy schaltet sofort wieder zurück. Seine Mutter meint, dass Timmy auch einmal erwachsen werden sollte. Wütend schalten Timmys Eltern den Fernseher aus. Jetzt ist Timmy sauer. Da sie verhindern wollen, dass Timmy alles nachspielt, was er im Fernsehen sieht, verbieten Timmys Eltern ihrem Sohn das Fernsehen komplett. Er bekommt Hausarrest und Fernsehverbot! Außerdem haben sie Vicky beauftragt, dass sie aufpasst, dass Timmy nicht fern sieht. Timmy hat Angst vor ihr und bittet seine Eltern, dass sie ihn nicht mit ihr allein lassen, da sie ein Teufel sei. Vicky sagt, dass das lächerlich sei, und gibt Timmys Eltern Geschenke, die sei daran erinnern, was Timmy angestellt hat. Mrs. Turner bekommt ein Glashaus und ihr Mann einen Preis, der viel besser als der von Dinkleberg ist. Sie gehen nun zu Mr. Dinkleberg um anzugeben. Nun ist Timmy allein mit Vicky, der es nicht gefällt, dass Timmy "Teufel" zu ihr gesagt hat. Sie jagt ihn mit einem Flammenwerfer, doch Timmy versteckt sich in seinem Zimmer. Jetzt lässt er sich von seinen Elfen einen Fernseher herbeizaubern. Sie erinnern Timmy daran, dass seine Eltern ihm das verboten haben. Timmy meint aber, da sie wegen Vicky nicht auf ihn gehört haben, wird er jetzt nicht auf seine Eltern hören. Wanda meint, dass er irgendwann auf sie hören muss, da sie seine Eltern sind und seine Elfen nicht immer für ihn da sein werden. Nun wünscht er sich, dass seine Elfen verhindern, dass Vicky merkt, was er tut, während Timmy mit einer magischen Fernbedienung ins Fernsehen reist. Widerwillig erfüllen sie ihm den Wunsch. Sofort reist Timmy ins Fernsehen und startet mit Kanal 1. Dort läuft gerade "Die Futurellis". In dieser futuristischen Serie gibt es nur Roboter. Wenn ihm ein Roboter Vorschriften machen will, programmiert Timmy ihn sofort um. Timmy will aber noch mehr sehen und reist weiter. Nun ist er in "Die Krabbelkinder". Dort erlebt er Babyabenteuer und macht sich in die Hose! Timmy schaltet weiter zu Kanal 3. In der Serie kommen Eltern fast nie vor. Da er dort jedoch die Kacka-Schaufel spielt, wechselt er zu Kanal 4. Währenddessen klopf Vicky an Timmys Zimmertür an. Wanda verwandelt Cosmo in Timmy. Vicky quetscht sich durch die Tür. Cosmo erzählt ihr leider, dass er in Ruhe fernsehen will. Vicky macht ein Beweisfoto und sagt, dass er dafür bezahlen wird. Der unbekannte Verfolger ist jetzt auch vor dem Haus und beobachtet Timmy wieder. Vicky ruft Timmys Eltern, die noch bei den Dinklebergs sind, an. Sie erzählt, dass Timmy den Fernseher eingeschaltet, die Vase zerbrochen, das Filmenfoto zerschnitten, das Klavier angezündet und "Meine Eltern nerven und Dinkleberg ist cool" an die Wand geschmiert habe. Timmy ist nun in "Johnny Hunt". Dort werden Johnny Hunt und seine Freunde von einer Robo-Spinne verfolgt. Timmy hilft ihnen und löscht es mit seiner Fernbedienung. Als Dank bekommt er eine Waffe geschenkt. Er will sie seinen Elfen zeigen und reist in die Realität zurück. Dort angekommen wird er von Wanda ermahnt, dass er vorsichtig sein soll und das eine gefährliche Erwachsenen-Waffe sei. Timmy meint, dass ihm nichts passieren kann, solange seine Elfen an seiner Seite wären. Cosmo sagt, dass das stimmt, bis er älter wird. Timmy will nun wissen, was passiert, wenn er älter wird. Wanda erklärt ihm, dass Elfen zu den Kindern geschickt werden, die es notwendig haben. Doch irgendwann sind diese Kinder erwachsen und brauchen keine Elfen mehr. Sie verlieren ihre Elfen und vergessen, dass sie jemals welche hatten! Timmy gefällt das überhaupt nicht. Jetzt brennt Vicky die Tür weg. Vor Schreck löst Timmy die Waffe aus und zerstört das Haus. Timmys Eltern nehmen ihrem Sohn die Fernbedienung weg und geben sie Vicky und schimpfen mit Timmy. Mr. Turner möchte auf Dinklebergs Haus schießen, doch leider ist jetzt das Magazin der Waffe leer. Wütend gehen sie neue Munition für die Waffe besorgen. Timmy ist sauer auf seine Eltern. Wanda erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn nur zu einem verantwortungsbewussten Erwachsenen erziehen wollen und jeder erwachsen wird. Timmy meint, dass in den Serien keiner älter wird und reist mit einer neuen Fernbedienung wieder ins Fernsehen. Er schreibt einen Abschiedsbrief an seine Eltern und geht. Der Verfolger springt ihm hinterher, landet jedoch in einer anderen Sendung. Jetzt kommen Timmys Eltern wieder zurück. Sie lesen den Brief und machen sich Sorgen. Timmy geht dorthin, wo niemand auf Erwachsene hört… Teil 2 Timmy und seine Elfen sind in der Serie "Die Walnuts" gelandet. Doch auch hier wird Timmy von einem Erwachsenen gestört und geht weiter. Nun ist er in "Gespenst aus dem All" und fliegt ein Raumschiff. Wanda hat Angst, dass in dieser Serie wieder Kinder mit Waffen hantieren. Timmy meint: "Nur mit dem Fehdehandschuh" und probiert ihn gleich aus. Dabei schießt er ein Loch ins Fenster und wird in den Weltraum hinausgesogen. Zum Glück gelten hier die Naturgesetze nicht und somit braucht Timmy keinen Astronautenanzug. Plötzlich taucht der unbekannte Verfolger aus der Zukunft aus und zieht Timmy und seine Elfen mit einem Anziehungsstrahl langsam in sein Raumschiff. In der echten Welt schaut sich Vicky genau diese Serie an und findet sie doof. Sie schaltet zu einer politischen Talkshow um. Die findet sie allerdings langweilig und möchte zum Wrestling umschalten. Dabei verdrückt sie sich und verbindet beide Serien zur "Politisch-unkorrekten-Talkshow-Hau-drauf". Nun schaltet sie zur "Eine Million Dollar Show" um. Jerry gewinnt eine Million Dollar und spendet diese. Verärgert, dass er ihr das Geld nicht gibt, haut Vicky auf die Fernbedienung. Damit nimmt sie Jerrys Platz ein und bekommt eine Million Dollar. Sie stellt nun fest, dass sie mit der Fernbedienung nahezu alles tun kann und möchte im Biographie-Kanal die Geschichte ändern, damit sie die Weltherrschaft übernehmen kann! Timmy kann sich nun aus dem Anziehungsstrahl vom unbekannten Verfolger befreien landet jetzt bei "Familie Friss-das-Schwein". Timmy gefällt es hier, doch wegen Cosmo werden sie von einem Raubtier gejagt. Hier gefällt es Timmy nicht außerdem ist jetzt auch der Verfolger hier. Timmy reist zum nächsten Kanal, dort findet ein Rennen statt. Der Renndirektor denkt, dass Timmy zu jung ist um teilzunehmen. Timmy fährt jedoch trotzdem mit. Und auch der Verfolger schnappt sich ein Auto! Nun geht das Rennen los. Der Verfolger will, dass Timmy anhält und mit ihm redet. Timmy traut ihm nicht und fährt weiter. In einer engen Klippe wird das Auto des Verfolgers zerstört und Timmy gewinnt. Der Renndirektor schimpft allerdings mit ihm, da Timmy noch viel zu jung dafür sei, an einem Rennen teilzunehmen. Das gefällt Timmy nicht und er reist zum nächsten Kanal. Jetzt ist er bei "Schnupper-Juck und sein Schnüffelteam". Dort müssen sie zusammen ein Monster jagen. Zuerst müssen sie allerdings davor weglaufen. Schließlich gelingt es ihnen das Monster zu fangen. Es ist aber gar kein Monster, sondern der unbekannte Verfolger. Der Verfolger befreit sich, stößt Timmy und seine Elfen dabei aber unabsichtlich in den Fernseher und somit zum nächsten Kanal. Inzwischen sind Timmys Eltern zu A.J. und Chester gegangen, um dort nach Timmy zu suchen. Leider ist er nicht dort. Mrs. Turner erzählt, dass Timmy behauptet hätte, dass Vicky ein Teufel sei. Timmys Freunde trauen sich nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn sie werden von Vicky überwacht. Chester will aber dann doch die Wahrheit erzählen, wird aber mit einer elektronischen Fußfessel daran gehindert. Timmy ist jetzt bei "Birdman und Sperling". Hier gefällt es ihm sehr. Er zieht den Antiverbrecheranzug an und macht es sich gemütlich. Plötzlich taucht wieder der unbekannte Verfolger auf und fesselt Cosmo und Wanda. Er sagt, dass es Schluss mit dem "Kanalwechseln" sei und stürzt sich auf Timmy. Sie rollen dabei in Birdmans Hauptquartier. Timmy sagt, dass er keine Angst vor ihm hat, denn in dieser Serie gewinnen nur die guten Jungs. Der Verfolger meint, dass er der gute Junge sei und reißt sich die Maske vom Kopf. Er ist nämlich der erwachsene Timmy aus der Zukunft! Timmy versteht es nicht, dass es eine ältere Version von ihm gibt. Er meint ja, dass er nicht älter wird. Timmy pausiert sein erwachsenes Ich und fragt sich jetzt, wer dann eigentlich sein Gegner ist. Vicky bemerkt nun, dass auch Timmy im Fernsehen ist und nicht nur sie. Sie sendet sich aber sofort zu der Sendung, in der Timmy und die anderen sind. Nun verhört Timmy sein erwachsenes Ich. Wanda erklärt ihm jedoch, dass sein erwachsenes Ich sich nicht mehr er innern kann, dass er einmal Elfen gehabt hat. Timmy lässt ihn weiterreden. Timmy aus der Zukunft erzählt, dass "sie" unbedingt aufgehalten werden muss. Timmy will wissen, wer "sie" ist und woher sein zukünftiges Ich kommt. Timmy aus der Zukunft erzählt, dass in seiner Welt ein teuflischer Diktator herrscht, dem niemand Einheit gebietet. Er ist Teil des Widerstandes. Es gelang ihm, dass er bei "ihren" Sicherheitskräften aufgenommen wird und "ihr" Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Angeblich soll der Widerstand planen in der Zeit zurück zu reisen, um die Geschichte zu verändern. Er übernahm diese Aufgabe und ihm war klar, dass Vicky mit dieser Fernbedienung die Weltherrschaft übernehmen könnte. Timmy aus der Zukunft will, dass die Fernbedienung zerstört wird. Allerdings hat Timmy keine Lust dazu. Er will einfach für immer im Fernsehen bleiben, dann ist es nicht sein Problem. Plötzlich taucht aber Vicky in dieser Sendung auf. Timmy aus der Zukunft befreit sich und sie laufen vor Vicky davon. Vicky zerstört das Hauptquartier und wechselt zum nächsten Kanal. Timmy und die anderen gehen ihr hinterher. Währenddessen sind Timmys Eltern bei Vickys Eltern zu Besuch. Sie sind dort um zu fragen, ob Vickys Eltern vielleicht wissen, warum Timmy weg ist, und ob Vicky ein Teufel sei. Mit Laserstrahlen und Elektroschockern bedroht lesen sie vor, dass Vicky die netteste und hilfsbereiteste Tochter ist, die sich Eltern nur wünschen können. Gestresst schmeißen sie Timmys Eltern raus. Jetzt hat auch Trudy mitbekommen, dass Timmy vermisst wird. Im Auto sind Timmys Eltern traurig, weil Timmy weg ist und sie nicht auf ihren Sohn gehört haben. Plötzlich fällt jedoch ein Hinweis durch die Windschutzscheibe. Darauf hat Kleine Petze geschrieben, dass Timmys Eltern sie in 30 Minuten treffen sollen, wenn sie noch mehr über Vicky wissen wollen und wissen wollen, warum Timmy weggelaufen ist. Nun sind Timmy und die anderen im nächsten Programm hinter Vicky her. Sie sind jetzt schon auf Kanal 290 und der Biographie-Kanal ist auf 298 und Maho Mushi auf 297. Schnell gehen sie ins nächste Programm. Dort sind sie jetzt Mäuse. Das Haus, in dem sie sind, ist vollkommen von Vicky verwüstet. Zusammen suchen sie Vicky, bemerken aber nicht, dass Vicky sich hinter ihnen befindet. Sie schalten eine eigenartige Lampe ein und bemerken, dass das die als Lampe getarnte Vicky ist. Schnell laufen sie vor Vicky davon. Sie jagen dann Vicky mit einem Hund, bevor sie ins nächste Programm hüpft. Jedoch verteilt sie ein paar Mäusefallen vor dem Fernseher, damit sie Timmy und die anderen abhängt. Sie schaffen es aber trotzdem an den Mäusefallen vorbei ins nächste Programm zu wechseln… Teil 3 Timmy, seine Elfen und Timmy aus der Zukunft sind nun im nächsten Programm. Dort zeigt ihnen eine Ente, in welche Richtung Vicky gegangen ist. Sie gehen weiter und landen in einem Weihnachtsfilm. Auch hier ist Vicky schon gewesen und hat Weihnachten kaputt gemacht. Mit einem Schlitten fahren sie weiter und überfahren dabei einen lebenden Schneemann. Timmy aus der Zukunft erzählt, dass er dieses Special jedes Jahr mit seinen Eltern geschaut hat. Er kann sich erinnern, dass er Geschenke ausgepackt, Ostereier bemalt und das Fenster der Dinklebergs mit einem Baseball eingeschlagen hat. Da war sein Vater sehr stolz auf ihn! Timmy fragt sich nun, ob seine Eltern bemerkt haben, dass er weg ist. Die fahren gerade in die Tiefgarage des Dimmadelphia Kabelkanals, um sich mit "Kleine Petze" zu treffen. Dort zeigt sie Timmys Eltern, wie gemein Vicky wirklich ist. Sie hat die Vase zerbrochen, das Foto zerschnitten, das Klavier angezündet und die Wand beschmiert und es dann auf Timmy geschoben. Kleine Petze meint, dass Vicky ein Teufel und zickig - wie eben in Chip Skylarks Song "Zicky Vicky" - sei. Timmys Eltern bedanken sich bei "Kleine Petze", doch inzwischen ist sie schon wieder weg. Währenddessen ist Timmy in der Zeichentrickserie, die schon ewig im Fernsehen läuft. Dort zerstört Vicky das Atomkraftwerk. Timmy braucht die Hilfe eines Erwachsenen, um sie aufzuhalten. Leider ist in dieser Serie jeder Erwachsene ein Volltrottel. Nun zerbricht das Atomkraftwerk und die vertsrahlte Masse rinnt in die Stadt. Timmy aus der Zukunft kann Timmy noch retten und sie springen ins nächste Programm. Auch dort ist ihnen Vicky schon voraus und sie müssen ins nächste Programm. Jetzt sind sie im Abspann von "Genetisch veränderte Teenagerkühe". Hier werden sie von Vicky angegriffen. Timmy fällt hinunter, doch der erwachsene Timmy kann ihn wieder retten. Plötzlich schießt Vicky jedoch auf den Zeitreisegürtel vom erwachsenen Timmy. Timmy löscht jetzt Vickys Waffe, somit fällt sie hinunter. Sie kann sich aber am Abspann festhalten. Leider löst sich jetzt der erwachsene Timmy auf und verschwindet zurück in die Zukunft. Timmy ist jetzt sehr wütend auf Vicky, denn jedesmal, wenn es für Timmy cool läuft, zerstört sie es. Nun ist es soweit, Maho Mushi steht bevor. Timmy ändert die Rollen, damit er und Vicky auch darin vorkommen. Inzwischen sind Timmys Eltern bei Doug Dimmadome im Büro des Dimmadelphia Kabelkanals. Sie erzählen ihm, dass ihr Sohn Timmy von zu Hause weggelaufen ist, weil sie nicht glauben wollten, dass Vicky ein Teufel ist. Verwundert fragt Doug, ob sie jemals den Song "Zicky Vicky" gehört hätten und fragt sie, was sie denken, worum es in diesem Song geht. Mr. Turner meint Kürbisse. Timmys Eltern wollen ihrem Sohn die Nachricht übermitteln, dass es ihnen Leid tut. Doug erinnert sich an Timmy. Er hat teils gute und teils schlechte Erinnerungen an ihn. Während er überlegt, gehen Timmys Eltern schon ins Studio und nehmen eine Nachricht für ihren Sohn auf. Timmy und seine Elfen sind jetzt in Maho Mushi angekommen. Er muss Vicky genau hier aufhalten, denn der nächste Kanal ist der Biographie-Kanal. Wenn sie dort ankommt, beherrscht sie die Welt! Nun beginnt der Kampf. Leider kennt auch Vicky diese Serie, sie hat sich hier ihre Babysitter-Techniken abgeschaut. Mithilfe der Fernbedienungen sind sie jedoch gleich stark. Timmy ärgert es, dass er diese Serie für den Kampf ausgewählt hat. Wanda meint, dass sie die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie Timmy hat, solange Vicky Zugriff zu den Zauberkräften der Elfen hat. Timmy denkt nun, dass er sie besiegen könnte, wenn keiner Zauberkräfte hätte. Er erinnert sich, dass ihm seine Elfen erzählt haben, dass er keine Elfen mehr hat und sie vergisst, wenn er älter wird. Er verwandelt sich in den Normalzustand und macht sich dann Jahr für Jahr älter. Währenddessen wird er natürlich noch immer von Vicky angegriffen. Erst mit 18 Jahren, vergisst er, dass er Elfen hat und die Batterien der Fernbedienungen werden nun leer. Vicky fragt sich, warum ihre Fernbedienung nicht mehr geht. Wanda erklärt ihr, dass Timmy zu alt für Elfen geworden ist. Plötzlich kommt ein Elfentaxi, um Cosmo und Wanda abzuholen. Mit einem Anziehungsstrahl werden sie langsam ins Taxi gezogen. Cosmo zaubert Timmy jünger, doch er verwandelt ihn in ein Baby! Zum Glück kann Wanda Timmy in einen 10-jährigen verwandeln. Wütend greift Vicky wieder an, doch jetzt funktionieren die Fernbedienungen wieder, da Timmy wieder an Elfen glaubt. Und da er jetzt beide Fernbedienungen hat, kann er Vicky besiegen und sie in die echte Welt zurückschicken. Timmys Elfen werden noch immer ins Taxi gezogen. Timmy wirft schnell die Fernbedienungen an die Taxitür, um diese zuzumachen. Er kann den Taxifahrer zu überzeugen, dass er noch nicht erwachsen ist und noch Elfen benötigt. Timmy verlässt mit seinen Elfen den Kanal und fliegt nun im neutralen Fernsehuniversum. Timmy denkt nun darüber nach, dass seine Eltern bei seiner Erziehung doch alles richtig gemacht haben. Bei all den Serien, die sie besucht haben, waren die Eltern bescheuert oder nie zu Hause. Plötzlich entdeckt er eine Fernsehübertragung mit seine Eltern. Sie entschuldigen sich bei ihm und wollen, dass Timmy wieder nach Hause kommt, denn sie lieben ihren Sohn. Während Doug Dimmadome noch immer über Timmy nachdenkt, hoffen Timmys Eltern, dass ihr Sohn die Nachricht gehört hat. Jetzt taucht er hinter ihnen auf und sagt: Natürlich hab ich sie gehört!" Sie umarmen sich und möchten sich bei Doug bedanken. Dieser will aber nur, dass sie verschwinden, denn Timmy bereite ihm nur Ärger. Zu Hause möchten Timmys Eltern von Vicky wissen, was sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen hat. Sie zeigen Vicky ein paar Beweisfotos. Vicky entschuldigt sich. Timmys Eltern wollen Vicky entlassen, doch Timmy hat genug gesehen, er pausiert die Situation mit seiner Fernbedienung. Er will jetzt nicht, dass Vicky entlassen wird, denn sie ist der Grund, warum Timmy überhaupt Elfen hat. Timmy wünscht sich jetzt, dass es die Fernbedienungen nie gegeben hätte und sich niemand an diese Geschichte erinnern könnte. Nun vergessen alle, was gerade geschehen ist. Auch Mr. Crocker, der gerade von seiner Besessenheit von Elfen geheilt wurde, doch leider vergisst er das auch wieder und ist wieder wie vorher. Timmy vergräbt im Garten eine Box, in der Erinnerungsstücke aufbewahrt, damit er sich auch als Erwachsener an all das erinnern kann und nicht die gleichen Fehler wie seine Eltern macht. Aber das wird noch viele Jahre dauern. Wanda zeigt, was heute für ein schöner Tag ist. Cosmo schlägt allerdings vor, fernzusehen. Das macht Timmy natürlich auch. 20 Jahre später graben seine Kinder diese Kiste aus und zeigen sie ihrem Vater. Timmy sieht sich die Fotos darin an, doch er kann sich nicht daran erinnern. Jedenfalls muss er jetzt zur Arbeit und lässt den Babysitter herein. Vickybot kommt herein und Timmys Kinder Tammy und Tommy verstecken sich hinter ihrem Vater. Timmy kommt das bekannt vor, muss jetzt allerdings schnell zur Arbeit. Er verabschiedet sich bei seinen Kindern und geht. Zum Glück sind Cosmo und Wanda hier, um die Kinder vor dem Vickybot zu schützen. Wanda meint daraufhin:"Wie der Vater, so der Sohn!" Trivia und Filmfehler siehe: Maho Mushi, ''Alltagshelden - Teil 1, Alltagshelden - Teil 2, Alltagshelden - Teil 3 * In den drei Teilen werden verschiedene Serien parodisch dargestellt. So sind in dieser Serie folgende Serien in bereister Reihenfolgen zu sehen: * Die Szene, wo der zukünftige Timmy in der Gegenwart ankommt, ähnelt einer Szene in ''Terminator. * Bei Maho Mushi rufen Timmy und Vicky jeweils Miyasaki und Kurosawa. Dies sind jeweils ein Wink an die japanischen Filmemacher Hayao Miyazaki und Akira Kurosawa. * Der Name Maho Mushi und seine japanische Schreibweise マホムシ sind vermutlich der japanischen Grubenotter Mamushi, auf japanisch Nihon mamushi (ニホンマムシ), entnommen oder dem Wort Mamushi (マムシ), was in etwa Addierglied bedeutet und in der Elektronik verwendet wird. Die beiden Wörter Maho (マホ) und Mushi (ムシ) ergeben ansonsten weder einzeln noch zusammengesetzt einen Begriff. * Obwohl in dieser Episode verschiedene TV-Serien vorkommen, geht es in dieser Serie hauptsächlich um das Anime Maho Mushi. * Timmys zukünftige Kinder haben Merkmale von Trixie Tang und Trudy, weshalb bewusst Spekulationen, wer Timmys zukünftige Frau sein könnte, Spielraum gegeben wird. Allen Spekulationen zum Trotz geht die Tendenz deutlich zu Trudy hin, wobei in der 10. Staffel auch Chloe Carmichael in Frage kommt. * Tommy und Tammy haben anscheinend Cosmo und Wanda als Zauberpaten. * Das Ende, wo Cosmo vor Kälte stottert, ist eine Parodie an Schweinchen Dicks Abschied in einem Looney Tunes Abspann, wo am Ende in Schreibschrift "That's all, folks" erscheint. * Am Ende wird behauptet, dass Timmy nur wegen Vicky seine helfenden Elfen haben würde. Tatsächlich gibt es noch andere Personen wie Mr. Crocker und Francis, die ihm das Leben schwer machen. * Timmys Dad riss sich in der Szene, wo Timmy das Obergeschoß von Haus wegsprengt, die Haare aus und wenig später, vor Ende der Szene, ist er wieder mit vollem Haar zu sehen. * In der Anfangsszene von Teil 1 haben alle erwachsenen Charakter fünf Finger während die gegenwärtigen Charaktere wie gewohnt nur vier Finger haben. * In den TV-Würfeln sieht man viele Bilder diesen Folgen: ** Falsche Freunde ** Teilen statt keilen ** Abra Katastropha ** Besuch aus dem All ** Und der Gewinner ist… ** Der Bleistiftschubser * Die magische Fernbedienung sieht man auch noch im Film "Timmys heimlicher Wunsch". * Die Serien mit den Kanälen 2 bis 75 werden in der Steinzeitversion einer TV-Zeitschrift mit den Kanalnummern 186 bis 190 angegeben. * In manchen TV-Würfeln kann man den Erfinder der Serie, sowie andere Personen, die an dieser Serie arbeiten, sehen. * Im zweiten Teil durchbrechen Cosmo und Wanda die "Vierte Wand", als sie sagen, dass das viel zu brutal sei. * Im Abspann von "Genetisch veränderte Teenagerkühe" ist "Maho Mushi" kurzzeitig mit Kanal 298 angegeben, obwohl dort die "Diktatorwoche" ausgestrahlt werden und Maho Mushi sowie Genetisch veränderte Teenagerkühe aufeinanderfolgend im selben Kanal ausgestrahlt werden. * Obwohl ab Kanal 290 alle Kanäle durchlaufen werden müssen, wird Kanal 295 sowohl in der TV-Zeitschrift als auch in den TV-Reisen selber völlig ausgeblendet. * In ein paar TV-Würfeln sieht man den Todesball. * Doug Dimmadome erinnert sich daran, dass Timmy ihm geholfen hat seinen Sohn Dale wieder zu finden ("Limonade! Limonade!"), dass Timmy ihn daran gehindert hat, ein Einkaufszentrum zu bauen ("Der wilde, wilde Westen") und dass Timmy ihm beim Stryker Z dazwischengefunkt hat ("Das Traumauto"). * Timmys Kinder haben auch Cosmo und Wanda als Zauberpaten. * Cosmos Stottern am Ende ist eine Anspielung auf Schweinchen Dick. en:Channel Chasers Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Film __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__